Teen saiyan
by 6511
Summary: The story of a teenage saiyan who has many crazy adventures.
1. End

Teenage saiyan

This is the story of Cabain an average saiyan who is 14 years old and this is his life. this is when our story begins as Cabain lived in an apartment on Planted Vegeta in Vegeta City. Where some of the strongest saiyans ever existed. he loved his life very much. He loved to be a saiyan living in Vegeta city he loved to eat a lot he left to Monarchyies his favorite restaurant. He get some soup, Rice, Ramen, and Chilli burgers. He finished his meal and burped and said excuseme. "Hey cabain 21.00 zenie" "Got it chet" Cabain said. He payed the clerk his money he had a lot of that you got Zenei for each mission you did to get payed you had to be 14 years of age or older he had just became 14 recently. his parents were always on missions getting money they were home on his birthday though. He had a good life he had masterd his saiyan abilities or so he thought. He wore expensive clothes that he boasted about he loved fighting eating and sleeping his hobbies that was what he dreamed of doing as a living. Anyway he loved his life.As he could control all his powers and a few of his own.Cabain's life was going to change yeah right well his teenage life began as he stopped by Sips for some cholcolate milk shakes. he drove his flying vehicle by driving home to enjoy his life. were he got brain freeze "AUUGGHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled he crashed as his shakes spilled he saw a wierd void and his parents were killed by the enemy easily he cried in pain. he was no more a saiyan but a foll why did he even feel pain and then everything went black.


	2. Galvan's fall

Continuation

This was awful he had a nightmare he had never had one he knew he should'nt have drank milkshakes before bed it was bad for him and making him loose his mind literally he had to get himself together. he loved being a saiyan they were nicknamed the space pirates although they hated that name they did'nt care at all who would.Cabain was 14 and he drove to Sips they were selling burgers and sodas he bought some and left to the local space station with his food in his suitcase he was going to love this adventure. In two days was king Vegeta's birthday and Cabain would see his paarents once again this was a lone mission he had never been on one he had trained for a very long time though and practiced on the simillator. He was ready to do this . Captain Hunverk appeared one again ready to make a lift for Cabain his powerlevel was 3000 it was awesome though. He got a box of equipment though. He also recieved a space pod which was the fastest vehicle saiyans had. His was named Dirby although they had no weapons they had a supercomputer and a ds looking machine to track down their ships. On his way to Galvan Prime where the Galvans lived with their technolodgy they could deafet the Saiyans which would not be acceptable. Azmuth and Tetrax has escaped already. Xylene had left with the omnitrix with their own plans for justice. Vilgax hunted them down to destroy them. anyhow back to the story.He aws playing video games. he arrive on Galva Prime at 3:15 pm he would love to destroy them he killed tuffels on his games he would land in 3 minutes. the galvans detected their large enemy as his ship destroyed their capital city Galvanime as it landed. The Galvans run but the machine sphere had done damadge. The galvans ran for their lives as the door opened it crushed the rest of the city with no effort.

"What the heck have they already been attacked" he thought "Oh my gosh he's huge" the galvans thought they kept running they were a smart race though. theyhad the iner beam which was shot at his ship it did nothing. He laughed as he was tickeled. energy guns were fired at him as amega ray was usedto kill him. As he walked out his ship. he had on his saiyan armor and his scouter. having powerlevels of -3 he laughed as he said they would die if they did'nt surrounder. he than used eye lazers to kill the remaing Galvans in the vicinity he walked away from his spacepod.. The galvan army found him. "Prepair to die Galvans he said he threw a small energy blast that destroyed the whole army.

"This is the end of Galvan Prime" the reporter said. the galvans ran for their lives as Cabain shot an energy ball it destroyed most of the Galvans . his heat vision was used to kill the rest of the planet's inhabitance. as the two buyers come and pay Cabain his money he leaves back to Planet Vegeta.


	3. robbed

Robbed

Now having 2000 Zenei he wants to boast that to his city on his first mission it is his money though afeter his first mission. he stops at spacecaps he walks in and goes to the desk. "Hey dude give me 3 cherry sodas. the clerk does. Cabain begins sipping his drinks down as it happens a pirate steals his money not knowing it to be his own money. he sees this problem he jumps out the restaurant the pirate already on his megacruiser ship. there tuffels criminals who escaped the phantom zone no doubt. Cabain yells in anger "Give me back my zenei or prepair to die" he yells. 'what you gonna do sunny" the captain says as they fly away very happy. cabain gets in his space pod ready for more adventure and danger at every turn. "computer activate" he says The workers run towards the pod "Get back here you haven't payed us brat" they said he blasts off aafter the pirates.

"Were could those dumbbutt pirates be i need to get home" he thought as suddenly a bunch of police came. in space cruisers they shot our teenage saiyasn pod he evaded those pests and went into a diffrent glalaxy. the cops followed. it was insane as some vehicles crashed others did'nt. the pirates were going to the super weapons shop they would cause lots of evil with those types of weapons he would'nt miss the party he flew threw a cave with acid goo creatures that almost killed him. "were going to crash" one cop said they crashed and were melted alive he deafeted those cops he was a master flyer he crashed on the pirates ship. they ducked in cover from the meteor.

Cabain had crashed in the chamber of wealth he found his 2000 zenei he put it on his space pod he wanted to attack the pirates but did'nt have time to do so as he was walking towards his pod. some more pirates came with energy blades they charged our teenage saiyan he was tired of them. He powerd up a blast and prepaired for fire. "Now pirates be destroyed take this. the beam destroyed the room causing an explosoin as the gas was ignited the spacecruiser caught on fire as it blew up the captain attacked having an energy blade. "Get off my ship fools." he yelled he grabbed the blade when it came through his roof he broke the blade slaming Captain off ship in space his air mask breask as the captain is hit by the flaming machinery as it explodes he leaves back to Space caps where he pays and takes his drinks home as he goes back to planet vegeta ha arrives that night sleeping in his spacepod.


End file.
